popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Part 6: Cyber
Judy: Lets begin Popper's★lounge 6! Mary: Today's entry is none other than Cyber! He's a pretty unique kid, so I expect a pretty good talk. Aya: So then, here's Cyber! Best regards! Cyber: Thank you, thank you! It's Cyber! Nevertheless now, I expect lots of great questions from a lot of cute ladies! Mary: Yeah, I was wondering whether a lot of the questions and fan calls were from girls. Well then, let's just get right to the questions. "What is Cyber's real name?' Cyber: I can't tell you that. Because I'm a hero, I can't reveal my true identity. Do you understand? Aya: ...A hero? Cyber: Are you suspicious, big sister? You're gonna make me sad~. Shall i purify you with my "Good Guy Ray Gun"? Judy: Ah! Look at this next question! " In what situation did you get your Good Guy Ray Gun? What happens when you shoot someone with it?" Cyber: I found this New Age lead outfit when i walked by a crashed UFO! The aliens said," Are there any heroes on this star?! Please purify the rather evil heart of this world until our UFO is fixed!" and, that's how it all happened. I'm a good guy~! Which bad guy shall this virtuous man blast away with light beams? I am the world, no, the Universe's hero of peace! Mary: And next: "Tell me how your family is structured, please." Cyber: My pa, my ma, and my big brother. That's four members of the family, including me. Ah, but isn't the hero's family a secret? Judy: What a structure... This gun is, surprisingly heavy. Cyber: O-ttotto. Big sister, that gun is the only one in the world, right? Please treat it with care. You're a gentle lady though, so I'm not mad. Aya: "Are you usually walking with that appearance? You're wearing platform shoes. How many centimeters long is the bottom of your shoe? Isn't it heavy?" There's so many questions about your costume. Cyber: Usually, i wear uniforms, concerning my appearance. Was that your feeling? Aren't these boots very Ikasu? The height is 15 centimeters, so its pretty heavy. However, a New Age Hero has to wear them! Mary: The next question is: "Are there any people you have respect for?" I wonder what kind of person Cyber respects. Cyber: Oh, good question! I'll never stop respecting Toru Kamikaze and Hiroshi Jingu. It's cool, It's like a hero, inside a hero. Judy: Speaking of which, i really liked that hero. Next question: "Are you going to inherit the hair salon in the future? What's your dream for the future?" Cyber: Um. I do like to fiddle with hair... If i work long enough, could I flourish as a "star beautician"? How about everyone there? I could go to Gakko for clothes and become a patterner. Isn't it called a "charisma patterner" for fashion? Oh, wait, I'm a hero! Mary:I feel like you're probably not going to go into fashion, but I think if you want to do it, then you should do your best. "You seem to be good at sewing, are your clothes handmade?" Cyber: Look at it nicely! In fact, i did make it. I got these boots from a shop in Harajuku. If i don't make it myself, I won't be convinced. Aya: This one says: "If your family owns a hair salon, did you get your hairstyle from there?" Cyber: Bingo! My big brother cuts my hair. Judy: Next one: "What are you doing, when you're fiddling with your controller during your Fever animation?" Cyber: Huhu-n. In addition to my Good Guy Ray Gun, the aliens made me a " Required Hero Item" steering controller... Very stylish. Mary: This is the last of the many questions: "What's a cyber pot? Tell me how to make a cyber pot!" Cyber: I'll explain briefly. "Put dietary fiber and nutritious fiber jelly in the dashi. Then add in shirataki noodles and whatever other crap you want!" Isn't it the smell and taste of the future? Judy: Sounds delicious... Aya: We got through a lot of questions this time! Please leave a message for your fans! Cyber: Really, all i can give is a single best regards! Or something. Mary: This was fun. Please come again, Cyber. Category:Popper's Lounge